


Mine

by AshSPN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, kayfabe-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s get back to this whole possessive vs. jealous thing and allow Dean to get to what brought up this whole conversation.</p><p>Filled for prompt on tumblr:</p><p>"can you write some dean/seth where dean is a a tad possesive(not in a creepy way)? That "you're mine" from raw got me hot and bothered."</p><p>Sames, anon. Sames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have like seven prompts in my ask box waiting for me, so I'm going through those slowly. Woo!

Dean Ambrose wasn’t one to get _jealous._ Jealousy is the insecurity of losing something that is great to you, that is connected to you in some way. Jealousy is the emotion of fearing that you’re going to lose something when it belongs to you. The thing about all of this is that nothing belongs to Dean anymore. He’s already lost what was once his. There was nothing left for him to claim of his two-tone haired baby brother because everything that Dean remembered about how was claimed by the Authority. _Well_ , not _everything_. Because while Dean lost some parts of his baby brother, there would always be the fact that Seth Rollins would always belong to Dean Ambrose.

 _Mine_. _You’re mine._ That’s what Dean was telling Seth after he beat Cena for that match against Seth at Hell in a Cell. But it was true for more reason than that. Nothing during the course of the few months since Seth betrayed them has really changed. No, it might all seem different in the ring because Dean is constantly trying to pummel Seth’s face in, but there was so much more to what they had been before. There was always so much more to their relationship than what ever met the eyes of the people standing around them.

No, Dean wasn’t jealous. He was _possessive_ and _protective_ because no matter what, at the end of the day, he would always have Seth’s back and he thinks that Seth would have his if it really mattered in the end. They have both done things that they regret, it was true, but in the end, they would always be here for each other. That’s totally off topic though. Let’s get back to this whole _possessive vs. jealous_ thing and allow Dean to get to what brought up this whole conversation.

Seth has always been kind of a cocky bastard. It was common knowledge. Nothing shocking. He always just had to go and prove to someone that he is just as good as he says he is, and damn does he do a good job at doing it. Tonight’s example was Orton and how they had a pissing match by trying to outdo each other. It was like family drama and it was actually fun for Dean to watch until they got just a bit too close and Dean wanted to pummel _both of their stupid fucking faces in._ Dean Ambrose wasn’t one to get _jealous_ , but you’re damn right if you think he’s going to protect what belongs to him.

He has worries, though. He has devastating worries of ending up fully losing his brother, being left behind without a trace because their whatever-this-is wasn’t going to keep working when Dean was so rough. Dean knew he was rough, he knew he hurt Seth, but he always thought of it as inside the ring. Inside the WWE Universe. What they had out of it was completely theirs but Dean was always still so _rough_ outside of the ring and he knew it. Seth doesn’t complain and Dean’s afraid of falling deeper in love than he already is with the man who betrayed him. He can’t let himself be risked to that extent. Not anymore.

They’re in Seth’s hotel room right now because Dean went to it after dark, just like always. They’re on Seth’s bed, both of their shirts off, their lips slotted together just so perfectly. Their lips move slowly against each other before Dean is pulling away and kissing down Seth’s neck instead. His nails scratch lightly down the two toned haired male’s back. Seth arches into it, angling his head to give Dean better access. It makes the growing fire of the need to _protect_ and _make mine_ flare.

“Mine,” Dean murmurs against Seth’s skin reverently and bites lightly at his collarbone, causing Seth to give a soft, breathy noise. Dean kisses over the reddening skin, kissing down further, his fingertips tracing over where he had previously scratched. “All mine, aren’t you?” All his. Seth, his brother, his ally, his teammate, _his_. Nothing would ever be able to pull them apart, would it? No, no, of course not. This is theirs. Seth is _his_. There would never be anything in their way.

“Yeah,” Seth breathes out, his hand coming to cup the back of Dean’s neck, fingers curling into the curling locks there. “Yeah, Dean. Whatever. Okay.” Seth didn’t like admitting it anymore. It felt like defeat. It felt like he was giving in, but he thinks he would always give in when it came to Dean, especially when he held him like this, talked to him like this.

“Yeah?” Dean repeats, smiling against Seth’s skin, pushing the other man onto his back and kissing down his stomach now, tugging his pants down ever so slightly to expose more of his hipbones. His… _possessiveness_ flares again as he kisses along the toned flesh again. “All mine, huh? No one else in the picture? Don’t got your eyes on anyone else?” His voice is kind of rough, probably shows all of the emotions that Seth could always read so easily when it came to him.

Seth’s panting softly, but it pauses, just for a moment, before he’s pushing himself up onto his elbows and looking down at Dean, brow arched, confusion etched across his features. “Course not. Where’s that coming from?” He huffs out, looking half offended, shifting to balance on one elbow. His other hand moves to Dean’s hair, pushing into it with a frown. “You’ve got me now and you’ve got me at Hell in a Cell. What are you going on about?”

Dean pushes into Seth’s hand, always so happy to feel his skin on his. It makes him feel so much closer than when he’s the one touching Seth, because he touches Seth all the time. He needs to. He needs to have his hands on what was his. “Nothing, nothing. Just… wondering is all.”

Seth tightens his grip in Dean’s hair when the Lunatic Fringe goes to kiss at Seth’s hips again. “Hey, look at me,” Seth huffs at him and Dean does after a moment, blue eyes conflicted. “What’s going on with you? You’re being weird.”

It’s quiet for only a moment before Dean gathers enough of his courage ( _and some of his stupidity_ ) and asks, “You got the hots for Orton?” He feels it’s a reasonable question, after what happened tonight on Raw, but Seth just stares at him hard, silent. “He’s a great looking guy, I’m not even going to beat around the bush. I wouldn’t blame you, that’s for sure.”

“You’re serious,” Seth states after a moment, apparently having took that time to see if Dean was joking. Dean doesn’t say anything, he just stares back. “ _Oh my God, are you jealous?_ ” is the next thing out of Seth’s mouth and Dean is staring at him harder, his eyes narrowing. “You are, aren’t you?!” A smile is crossing his face and under any other circumstances, that would be just fine. But it’s his smile he gives when he finds something hilarious and apparently he thinks that if Dean is jealous, it’s hilarious and that’s _not okay._

“I’m not jealous,” Dean denies immediately, huffing as he begins to move away, but Seth’s hand is still in his hair. Seth flips them over, straddling Dean’s chest and pinning his shoulders. Dean glares up at him. “Stop laughing at me.”

“I’m not laughing _at you._ I’m laughing because you’re jealous! I’ve never seen you jealous before, it’s cute!” Seth says, but he’s _fucking laughing_ and that’s not going to slide with Dean.

Dean manages to get just the right leverage to flip them again and he moves to straddle Seth’s knees, pinning his hands down. “I’m not scared of losing you,” he states as soon as the struggle for control ends. He leans down, nuzzling at Seth’s jawline, kissing it gently. “That’s what jealousy is, right? Fear of losing something important. I’m not scared of losing you.”

The words apparently come out wrong before Seth’s not smiling or laughing, but he’s frowning and looking actually _hurt_ , and that’s not what Dean was going for at all.

“Hey, wait, no, that came out wrong. I _am scared of losing you_ , but I’m not, you know? It fucking terrifies me that I could wake up one day and you could be gone, but… but I don’t think you’d leave.” He’d leave the Shield, sure. He’d leave Roman and Dean to do their own thing. But he would never fully _leave._ “You’re not the leaving kind. I just know eyes can wander…”

“My eyes aren’t wandering,” Seth tells him, shaking his head, pulling at his wrists some. “Don’t trust anyone in that damn locker room to actually have my back ‘sides you.”

Dean smiles lopsidedly at that, moving one of his hands away from Seth’s wrist to touch his cheek. “You say the nicest things to me,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss him again. “So you’re mine?” Dean asks softly, resting their foreheads together.

Seth nods. “Yeah,” he confirms simply, but it’s not good enough for Dean, who pokes him in the ribs.

“Yeah, what?” He asks softly, because if Seth doesn’t say it when Dean flat out asks him to, he’s not going to press, not tonight.

Seth kisses Dean gently, his hand twirling a curl between his fingers. “Yeah, I’m yours.”

It’s enough for Dean, who kisses him again and whispers, “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, darlings. I luff chu. All of chu.
> 
> Reviews and comments would be great!


End file.
